The ruins
by darkswansea
Summary: When doctor Anna Williams goes to investigate some old ancient ruins a strange illness takes over Atlantis. First story of a series about doctor Anna Williams. Evan Lorne/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This will be my first fanfic to be published. English is not my first language, but I'll do my best on the grammar. I do not own Stargate and its characters, however I do own all other characters that you do not recognize from Stargate.

**Chapter 1**

Doctor Anna Williams woke up disoriented, her body covered with sweat. It had been a week since the wraith had sieged Atlantis, but she still woke up in fear every night after another scary nightmare. She turned around in her bed and gazed out of the window. The calming sound of the ocean settled her down a bit. The ocean looked so peaceful and calm and starring at it she almost forgot the horrors of the battle fought last week. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but after a few minutes the images of her nightmare flashed before her eyes. Abandoning the idea of sleeping she stepped out of her bed, put on some clothes and walked towards her office. Although it was the middle of the night the corridors weren't empty. Scientist were working all over the city trying to repair the damage of the battle and Major Lorne and Teyla, who were in command with all the senior staff on earth, decided it would be best if for now military personnel would patrol the city in case there we're still some wraith strolling around in the damaged areas of the city. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of wraith lingering in the shadows waiting for the right time to attack. She shook her head. No, there we're no more wraith in Atlantis and everyone was safe… for now at least. She sat behind her desk and opened the database. She had spent all day looking through the allies the ancients had gained hoping to find some that we're still alive and willing to help the expedition members. Even though they had defeated the wraith this time and had re-established contact with earth they we're still going to need allies to trade food and technology. Unfortunately most allies had been culled or destroyed by the wraith centuries ago even before the ancients had returned to earth.

…

Six weeks after the attack of the wraith, the Daedalus had returned to Atlantis with new crewmembers and supplies. The last few weeks had gone unusually smooth for normal Atlantis standards, but with the senior staff back Anna suspected everything would return to its normal "we could all die within a matter of seconds" routine. For some reason trouble followed them around. She hadn't been busy the last few weeks. She tried to help out with the repairs as much as she could, but engineering and all that stuff wasn't really her area of expertise. She had a few off world missions updating their few allies on Atlantis's status and trading for food and other supplies. Now, that most of the crew had returned to its normal routine and Stargate operations had returned to normal schedule she looked forward to going off world again to study and work with new people and cultures. Fortunately she didn't have to wait too long. When Major Lorne's team returned from M2X-592, where they found some old ancient ruins, Anna and her new colleague Doctor Brian Stevens where asked to go back and check them out. When Anna and Stevens arrived in the gate room Major Lorne and his team we're already waiting for them. "Ah, doctor Williams doctor Stevens, we have been waiting for you, are you ready?" He asked her while a marine handed him his gun. "Yeah, sorry to have keep you waiting, but we are ready now." She answered him. It had taken Stevens some time to get ready to go off world. He had come with the new crew members on the Daedalus and this would be his first time off world. She could sense he was nervous. She remembered the first time she went through the Stargate. She had never been more scared in her life. So, she smiled at him hoping it would help him calm down a bit. "Alright everyone, Let's head out." Major Lorne called out before stepping through the gate. "Are you sure it's safe?" Doctor Stevens asked starring at the blue event horizon. "It's a little cold, that's all, I promise" She smiled encouragingly before stepping threw the gate.

**Author's Note:**

I know it is still not that deep but I hope you guys liked it so far. Next chapter I will be writing more about the characters. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was about an hour walk from the Stargate to the ruins. Coughlin and Reed were walking in front constantly checking the perimeter, ready to take defensive positions if something went wrong. Behind them doctor Williams and Johnson followed. Evan had heard a lot about doctor Williams back at the SGC from the anthropology and archaeology department. She was almost as famous as doctor Jackson when it came to knowledge of the ancients. No wonder she was chosen for the expedition. As they kept walking along the path he scanned her body. She had brown long hair, tight together in messy bun. Her blue eyes and freckles made her look young, younger then she already was. She was a real beauty he thought and he blushed when she turned her head with a smirk on her face as if she had heard his thoughts. They arrived at the ruins and Williams and Stevens started checking out the ruins immediately with an excitement on their faces he knew from Ritter and the other scientist he had met. "How long do you guys need?" He asked Williams. "At least 2 hours, we'll clean it up a bit, take some pictures and then we can translate it back at Atlantis." She sad absently. "Alright, Reed stay with Williams and Stevens, Coughlin and I'll check out the area and meet back here in two hours, radio contact every 20 minutes." He said following Coughlin along a path that moved on into the woods.

...

The language on the ruins seemed to be some kind of ancient dialect that Anna had never seen before. She had been able to translate a few words, but most of it was still gibberish. It would take some time to get the entire text on image as most of the ruins were overgrown with moss and weeds. She saw Reed playing with his knife bored out of his mind. The planet was uninhabited but at least Lorne and Coughlin didn't have to baby sit. She smiled, the military personnel never liked being on guard duty when the scientist came out to play. Then in the corner of her I she saw something move, some kind of shadow, only for a millisecond. Coughlin had seen it to. With his gun ready he scanned the tree line surrounding the ruins. Stevens didn't notice a thing and just went on making pictures. "Stevens…"Anna whispered. The anthropologist turned around and noticed something was wrong. His eyes open widely and he looked around nervously. Some kind of shadow was circling around so fast they could only see it in the corner of their eyes "Major Lorne come in, this is Coughlin, we've got some strange activity here" The radio cracked and Anna couldn't make out any words of Lorne's response . She turned around trying to catch up with the shadow, but it had already moved on. She could feel Stevens fear next to her as he felt hers. Then something crept up her leg. Her body stiffened and it took her everything not to scream, within seconds the feeling was gone. She looked at her legs, but didn't see anything. Next to her Coughlin relaxed, "It's gone, whatever it was, everyone okay?". She nodded, distracted, she was sure she had felt something. Stevens still looked a bit startled but nodded to. "Everyone okay, what happened?." Major Lorne and Reed came running out of the tree line, guns ready to shoot. "We're fine sir, don't know what it was, but it's gone now" Coughlin said still scanning the area looking for a sign of the creature. "It looked like some sort of shadow, we're done here maybe we should go back to Atlantis, before it comes back." Anna wanted to get out of here quickly. "Alright everyone, get your stuff and we'll head back to the gate.". Anna put on her bag an gave one last look at the ruins, whom now seemed a lot creepier then a few minutes ago. She loved going of world, but when the scary monsters came she preferred to be safe at home in Atlantis. When they started walking back to the gate she felt a sting in her neck. She rubbed her hand over her neck but felt nothing. She was tense and had a bad feeling about what just happened. She just wanted to be back to Atlantis and take a long and hot bath.

…

Evan could feel there was something different. He had a feeling someone, or something, was watching them. His man felt it to. Everyone was walking rapidly, they all just wanted to get out of here. Ten minutes from the gate doctor Williams stopped. She looked pale and was on the verge of collapsing. "doctor Williams, you alright?" stupid question Lorne, of course she isn't. "I… I'm okay just need to sit down that's all" Her voice cracked while she sank to the floor. "Coughlin, Reed take defensive positions and shoot on sight we'll take five." He crouched beside her and handed out his water bottle. "We should keep on going, that thing could come back any second" Stevens was still looking around nervously. "Can you walk?" He asked Williams. She looked even paler now. "Anna come on, we have to go, come on!" Stevens voice was filled with fear and the feeling something was close strengthened. He put Williams arm around his shoulder supporting her body. "Reed as soon as we get to the gate dial Atlantis and ask for a medical team to stand by!" With Williams by his side he tried to go as fast as he could. Feeling the shadow coming closer and closer. Behind him Stevens was running as fast as he could, fear all around him. Thank god they made it to the gate. Reed was radioing Atlantis, sending their IDC and asking for a med team. Evan heard Williams groan in pain when they stepped through the gate and when they materialized on the other side she collapsed in his arms.

**Author's note:**

I feel pretty good about this chapter, hope you guys think the same. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Anna woke up in the infirmary she felt weak and disorientated. Where was she and what had happened? Next to her she could hear two male voices whispering to each other. She tried to open her eyes, but it hurt too much. So, she tried concentrating on the voices next to her. The first was easy to make out. She would have known doctor Becket's Scottish accent anywhere. She must be in the infirmary, so she was sick, definitely. The other voice was harder to make out, but she had heard it before a few times. Then she remembered; Major Lorne. "Any new patients, doc?" She heard Lorne ask. "Ay, no new patient, the Colonel was the last... For now." She could hear that he doubted that the Colonel would be the last patient. Patients, many patients. What was going on? She had to open her eyes, ask what's happening. When she opened her eyes a painful sting went through her head. She groaned. The infirmary was dim and she seemed to be sealed off from the rest of the infirmary. Was she in quarantine? "Welcome back ma'am" She heard Lorne say. She tilted her head ignoring the pain it caused. "Wh... What happened?" She tried her best to sound strong, but her voice was a weak imitation of the original. "You got infected with some kind of virus and it seems to be spreading, how are you feeling" Lorne smiled at her. Even though everything hurt his smile did make her feel a bit better. Had he been here with her the whole time? "I've felt better" She tried to laugh it off, but even a faint smile made her head feel like it was about to explode. "Not so good actually" Her voice still sounded weak and cracked. "Doctor Becket is doing his best to find a cure, I'm sure he'll find something soon."

…

After Williams had collapsed in the gate room, everything had gone so fast. The medical personnel had swept in and brought her to the infirmary. After he and his team had been checked out and had a debriefing Evan went to the infirmary to check up on her. It was then when people had started coming in sick. All of them looking pale and weak. It wasn't long before doctor Becket started to worry about it being an epidemic that was raging quickly through Atlantis. After a while becket had figured it seemed to spread through touch, but that was all he knew. First the medical team that had taken care of Williams after coming through the gate and his fellow team members had fallen ill and after them personnel that had come in contact with his team and the medical officers started walking into the infirmary. Every person reacted differently to the virus. Some seemed to be more resistant, taking longer before they started to feel weak and sick. He should have been one of the first to have fallen ill, but for some reason he was still standing and so was Doctor Becket. Sheppard and Weir were amongst the first to fall ill and as long as he was still walking he was in command of Atlantis, but most of Atlantis personnel was sick. He had ordered some marines to set op beds in the mess hall, but even with the extra room the infirmary was overflowed. Civilians and Military alike tried to help out the medical staff as good as they were able but there were too many sick and too few helping hands. He had checked up on Williams earlier. She hadn't started vomiting blood like some of the other patients which he guessed was a good sign. She had woken up briefly, but had fallen asleep minutes later so he went to check up on his team and CO. "Major, I think I found something, but I'm going to need your help" Becket came walking around the corner with a hopeful look on his face. "What is it, doc?" Hopefully becket had found a cure because more and more people were getting infected. "Well it seems that the virus is caused by some sort of insect that I found in on scan of doctor Williams.". "An insect?" Evan had figured it would have had something to do with the shadow they saw on M2X-592. "Yes it looks a bit like a fly, but there's something else to.". "For some reason a few people like you and I don't seem to be getting sick, so we might have some natural antidote against the virus and I think that with this antidote and what I find when I study that fly a bit more I'll be able to construct a cure." That sounded good, hopefully they could make a cure before any of the patients would get worse or even die. That he had thought to soon. The monitor next to Coughlin's bed started beeping. "Doctor Becket!" the nurse who was working on Coughlin's IV called out. His body was shaking, moving spastically. "Bloody hell" Becket called out. He ran over to Coughlin's bed, checking the monitor and holding Coughlin's head trying to keep it still. "Doc, what's happening?" Evans voice full of worries. "He's having a seizure" Becket answered before telling the nurse to get some medicine. Then Coughlin's body stopped moving. The sound on the monitor a steady long bleep. Becket reacted immediately starting CPR and told a nurse o get a crash cart ASAP. Evan couldn't believe what just happened. He moved out of the way, watching while Becket tried to save his team member and friend, but it was no good. Coughlin was dead. "Time of death 8.16" Doctor Becket called it, the excitement of his discovery gone.

…

"Doc, what the hell happened?" Were the others in mortal danger to? "We know in the first stage of the virus it attacks your heart and complicates the blood flow making the victim feel weak and tired after that the victim starts vomiting blood probably as a result of an ulcer in the stomach and the combination of this results in a cardiac arrest." Becket frowned. Evan didn't know much about medicine but it didn't look like it was making any sense to the doctor. "All the people of doctor Williams department have already fallen ill right?" Becket asked. "Yeah, Stevens probably infected most of them, why?" Becket sighed. "I've been looking over Williams translation of the ruins and a few of the words she was able to translate were; warning, death, shadow and cure" Evan looked surprised, she hadn't mentioned this on the way back to the gate. "You think the answer Is somewhere on those ruins? He more Evan though about I the more sense it made. Williams started feeling ill after that shadow thing had turned up. "When we were at the ruins this shadow kept following us, you think it infected doctor Williams somehow?" The shadow hadn't come out of the tree line according to Reed. "I don't know son, but I think we need to find a way to translate the remaining text".

**Author's note**:

I don't know to much about medicine and that kind of stuff so if anything I say is incorrect pleas tell me! Again, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She could feel it coming the moment she woke up. She tried to stop the reflex, the urge , but she couldn't. Her head hurt even more she tried to catch her breath. The blood was all over the bed, the rusty taste still in her mouth. "Doctor, Doctor Becket!" panic rushed through her. She could feel more coming up. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then she vomited again. More blood everywhere. "Dear God!" Doctor Becket exclaimed when he walked in. He took a vomit bowl and held it under her head before the next wave hit her. She wanted it to stop. She could hardly breathe and tears kept streaming down her face. When she was sure nothing more was coming she looked up, glad she finally got a chance to breathe. The major was standing in the corner, concern in his eyes. "Doctor Williams, I'm sorry to ask this right now, but do you know if there was anything about a cure in the text on the ruins?" Lorne asked her. She looked at him confused, "The ruins?". "Yes, we think it is where all of this started and we think the answer to a cure is also on there somewhere, but we need your help." She tried to remember the text. The pain and the weakness she felt making it hard to concentrate, then she remembered something. "I was bitten by something, an insect I think.". "An insect, are you sure?" Doctor Becket looked a little more hopeful. "Where did it bite you?" He pulled out a swab to get some samples. "In my neck, I felt it after that shadow thing appeared.". Lorne smiled at her while becket took some samples from the spot on her neck, she liked him. He was kind and of course really hot. "Do you want me to look over the text from the ruins?" She asked the doctor. "Well it could contain some information on a cure, but as soon as your condition worsens you stop." He gave her a stern look. "You", he said while looking at Lorne "You will keep an eye on her I don't want her to be the next" Lorne simply nodded while handing her a tablet. "What did he mean with next?" She asked him curiously; although she had the feeling she didn't want to know the answer. She saw Lorne hesitating before answering; she definitely didn't want to know the answer. "Coughlin, he's dead."

…

He saw shock flash across her face for a second, but then she smiled hiding her fear. "So I guess I need to solve this fast?" She was a strong one he thought. She looked worse than before, but it seemed like she tried to ignore it. She reminded him of his sister, she always tried to play though to. He watched her as she went over the inscriptions. She was softly mumbling, talking to herself. Even though she looked sick she was still gorgeous.

She had been translating for two hours, sometimes stopping to catch her breath or relax for a bit, when she started vomiting again. It was worse than the first time and Evan didn't know what to do. One hour after Coughlin had gotten that bad he died. Apparently she had seen the way he looked at her. "Major, I… could you tell" another wave of vomit broke off her sentence. When she finally caught her breath she went on only to be interrupted by doctor becket. "Doc, come on isn't there anything you can do?" Evan felt hopeless. Doctor Becket shook his head "I'm sorry, son.". Williams's condition was getting worse, vomiting more and more blood. He took her hand not knowing what else to do. "It's going to be okay, you've still got time and Becket will find a cure." He didn't know what else to say. He could see the fear in her eyes. He wanted to help her, save her. "I… I'll buy you a beer when it's over doctor Williams and trust me; you don't want to miss out on an opportunity like that." He was joking, the woman was dying and he was joking. "It's… Anna" a faint smile crossed her face. "Oh my god, is this the translation of the ruins?" Becket looked at them in disbelief when they nodded and then turned around. "I'll be right back, Okay." He waited till Anna nodded before running after Becket. "What is it doc?" Had he figured out a cure? "We were right; the cure is on the ruins!" The doctor called out to him. "Craetegus, it's a weed, the Athosians they use it for a similar disease.". "I should have known, I've been doing research about their medicine!" The doctor explained while grabbing a few bottle's. Evan ran after the doctor back to Anna's bed. A nurse was standing next to her. It was getting really bad. Sweat was dripping of her pale looking face. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "Anna, I think I have found a cure, I need you to drink this, okay?. He helped the nurse supporting Anna, getting her to sit up. She opened her eyes, the pain clearly visible in her eyes. Come on, he thought. Becket put the bottle on her lips and carefully poured some of the extract into her mouth. She swallowed, coughed. "That should do it" The doctor said. It took about an hour before she started to look better. Becket and a few of the nurses had gone around administrating the extract to the other patients. Some of the newer patient were already feeling better. Evan stayed by her side until she woke up.

…

It had been two weeks since she had left the infirmary. It had taken a few days before she had felt completely like herself again. Although she hadn't liked the lying around all day in the infirmary, she really enjoyed the daily visit Evan had brought her. She smiled, after she got out she had visited him in his office reminding him off the beer he had promised. She really, really liked him. He had shown her some of his paintings and even attempted to teach her a few thing which, well didn't turn out so well . Oh yeah, she was definitely crushing on him.

**Author's note**:

I don't really like this chapter myself. I had a busy week and I had this new story in my mind, so I was kind of out of it. Hopefully people still enjoyed it and again please review! I'll be writing some more stories if people want me to :)


End file.
